This study will compare the clinical efficacy of MK-0476 and inhaled beclomethasone to inhaled beclomethasone alone in patients with chronic asthma, compare the clinical efficacy of MK-047 monotherapy to inhaled beclomethasone monotherapy, determine the safety and tolerability of MK-0476 monotherapy with and without concomitant inhaled beclomethasone in chronic asthma patients, and determine the effect of MK-0476 on peripheral blood eosinophil counts.